Twilight songfick
by MissMe93
Summary: The Song Iris By Goo Goo Dolls and with Twilight :D Read for yourself :D


**I do not own Twilight, though I wish I did. But If I did I wouldnt be here soo xD  
All Hail Stephenie Meyer, and then you may read my story who has nothing to do with her original one... Her's is 100 times better.**

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now._

Edwards heavy steps sounded loud down the empty hallway. He had been out hunting and now he was on his way back to Bella. Oh how he regretted he never told her about him being a vampire. How he wished things would be easier. But no. Life, both for the living and the dead, were hard. He might even say impossible. As he pushed the door to her room open he sighed as he saw her pale, unmoving form.

_And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight._

His Angel, his life, his Bella. He held on to each single moment with her, grabbing tight for his life. He took the few steps over to her bed, the used to be white, now Alice decorated bed. If he could cry he would, he would've cried his heart out. Watching his love slip away, further and further for every minute.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

He hated himself for never telling her. So he stayed hidden. There with her, in her room. It's not like anyone would understand why he stayed. So the rest of the family had told people in school that he were away, exploring the world or something. He wanted so badly to tell her, wanting to tell her everything. Every damn little thing in his pathetic life. He hadn't known before what to live ment. But with her, he knew. It was as clear as the day.

_And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment of the truth in your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies,  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._

Oh how he wished he could cry, poor his heart out and cry for her, how he wish crying could help her. But it wouldn't. God. If he coulve just bit her. He'd do anything not to loose her. He'd do anything but murder her soul and damn her to hell. But there weren't anything he could do. Not anymore.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

And then he sat down with her, as so many times in the past month. Sat down with her to talk. He talked about anything and everything. But she never moved, and he never got a thought out of her head. Her brown eyes hidden from the world and her brown curls softly laying on the pillow, but that to, in a way seemed dead. Out of life in some way.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

But this time, he wouldn't only talk, he would tell her. And he would tell her everything. Alice had texted him while he were hunting. The family had agreed. He could tell her. He could let her know. And then he began his tale. His tale of Carlisle, Himself, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and then Alice and Jasper, they're tale. They're life, both as living and dead. He poured his soul out to her. Told her everything

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I dont think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,_

And he finished his tale, sitting with her, holding her hand, praying for her to wake up. Praying for her to survive, too live. Because of the coma he had no chance of biting her anyway. They didn't know what that would do to her. Would she be in a coma forever? Be lost in her mind forever? Like little Alice in Wonderland? "Silly Silly little girl, Down you spin and down you twirl" he murmured, remembering her last words. "I love you Edward" and the words, her soft voice were on replay in his head. All the time. And then the long, unstopping, terrible, heartbreaking sound started. The sound who would ruin him forever.

_I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am._

The long, unstopping beep. The indicator, marking the end of his love, his angel, his light and his life. The end of Isabella Swan. The beep of faith, of lost hope. He waited, got pushed back by paramedics, were left standing in a corner. Looking at his dying love, suddenly with his family's arms around him, but he never sensed them, all he saw, all he could smell and all he could feel, was his Bella.  
And the last words he could really remember, other than those from her soft lips, "Isabella Swan, Time of death…."


End file.
